matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Paging Ms. Utley (Episode 5.3)
Mission: To investigate another threat to the water supply of the city. Tyndall: Warrior, while you've successfully protected the city's bottled water supplies, furnished by mega-corporation Pendhurst-Amaranth, their representative, Brenda Utley, tells me that Anome 's forces may pose another threat to the city's drinking water. I'm putting you in touch with her now. Operator: Did you ever wonder what she looks like without her glasses? Dustin Friesen: Most people don't think about where their tap water comes from, or have any idea of the myriad chemical treatments the water must undergo in order to become safe for drinking; they really wouldn't bat an eye if you told them that it just bubbles up nice and clean out of the ground! They don't think about where their liquids sewage goes either... Branda Utley: Hello, Mr. * surname * Bluepill. Please, have a seat. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Pendhurst-Amaranth runs one of the city's main potable water processing plants, converting water siphoned out of the Aqueduct into safe, pure tap water. We've had some reports of strange incidents at this plant, as we have at nearly all of our facilities. But today we've flat out been unable to contact them. Since you've been handling our recent problems so skillfully, I thought I'd better tell you about it before I contacted the police. Could you visit the factory and see what the trouble is? Branda Utley: Thank you, Mr. * surname * Bluepill. I feel better knowing that you're looking into the matter. Tyndall: We've marked out the facility's control building for you, * soldier *. Needless to say, sabotage to the city's tap water is an even greater threat than sabotage of bottled water supplies. If Anome is really trying this, we have to stop him! arrive at the factory Operator: I've got a lot of security guards signals in there. Hmm... No sign of Unlimit code corruption in the area at all. Maybe this was a false alarm; I think all the trouble lately has Brenda a little jumpy. Corporate Security Sentinel You have permission to be here? Corporate Security Sentinel is under control. Operator: Weird. Just security... where are all the workers? That person looks like they're in charge. Try talking to them. Hayden: We had a little network outage earlier this morning- knocked out our comm channels with the head office. Darn gophers. The IT boys just got us hooked back up, though, and we're re-establishing communication right now. Nothing to worry about. Operator: Huh. Guess it was a false alarm, then. Well, Brenda should be happy to hear that, anyhow. Hayden: The extra security's just here to make sure nothing happens. Can't be too careful, what with all the trouble other Pendhurst-Amaranth branches have had lately! No, sir; we wouldn't not want them terrorists getting at the drinking water! Tyndall: It's a relief to hear that it didn't appear to be anything serious, * soldier *. I'll let you break the good news to Ms. Utley. by Utley Operator: Man, this is gonna put her in a good mood for once. go and find a dead body on the ground Operator: Uh-oh. That's the assistant I was told she'd have with her, but where's Brenda? There's nothing on my scan... Blast! This is not good. Tyndall: This looks bad, Warrior. Ms. Utley sounded perfectly normal in my last conversation with her, which took place just a few minutes before you left the water treatment station. We were tracing the coordinates of her cell phone transmission signature during that conversation. I'm sending you to those coordinates now. It's her last known position. arrive on site Operator: Security guards signals... is there something in there that Pendhurst-Amaranth wants to protect? Operator: Boy, Pendhurst-Amaranth sure has a lot of security goons there. I wonder what the big deal is... The far door is locked. Deon: Maybe there will allow you to enter if you ask him nicely. Deon: What's that? Oh... Sure, sure... just do not touch anything, okay? Operator: Looks like you can go in now. Denny: Just the private investigator, Control. Nothing to worry about... enter Operator: Hey ... what's that sitting over there? find a cell phone, take it ... Operator: That's Brenda's cell phone! Scanning... Huh, there's a number partially keyed in: 727-2577-999... That's Tyndall's number! Something must have cut Brenda off while she was trying to contact us! I need you to get that phone to a hardline and upload it's data to me, pronto! There may be more information in there that can help us find Brenda. we are attacked ... Corporate Security Sentinel: Uh-oh. Why do not you left everything as it was? Corporate Security Sentinel: Shoot! We need to bring it down! Deon: Crap! We manage to escape and sow the guards in order to send data from a hardline Tyndall: This is a strange sequence of events, * soldier *: first our Pendhurst-Amaranth contact disappears, her assistant killed, and after then after then Pendhurst-Amaranth's own security team attacks you when you find your phone? We need to find out what happened to the Miss Utley. We'll see what kind of data we can get from her cell phone ... I just hope she's still alive. I will contact you again when we have more information, Warrior. *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.3) Category:Episode 5.3 Missions